Empre Reborn!
by Son-Of-The-Hunter
Summary: The Empire has been creating new ships lately. Why? Some people think we have a new empire on our hands. Two Jedis are the only hope for stopping them. Can they do it or will the dark side become dominant? Rated PG-13 for lots of Viloence.
1. Intro

Intro

(Insert star wars theme here)

It is a time of uncertainty. The new republic still has the threat of the empire. Ships bearing Stormtroopers are all over the place. Civil war might be on the horizon.

A young Jedi, Mark Temis, has been sent on a mission to seek out a freighter. The New Empire has been sending more of these around. The New Republic needs to know why.

What dangers await him, what adventures await him?

Only this story can tell…

Authors note:

It would help if you played Jedi Outcast to know how some of the weapons work and some places.

Oh yeah, and this is my own story with my own charecters. I just call it star wars because I borrow ideas like, lightsabers, the force and the Empire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Air Duct.

Mark flew the Hawkeye with surgeon like precision into the freighter. _A lot of TIE's for only one freighter,_ thought Mark. Just outside the ship he had to shoot through waves of tie fighters to get to the ship.

Mark was a Jedi/Mercenary. His ship the Hawkeye, resembled an A-wing fighter only a bit bigger, and instead of the round things in the back of the fighter were two laser turrets. The Cockpit was large. There was a miniature fridge and all sorts of snack bags lying around. The ship required two pilots, one to fly the ship, and one to use the weapons system. In the back of the pilot's chair, there was a radar screen with two crosshairs. There were two joysticks. Each stick controlled the turrets. The extra pilot helped for precise shots and faster flying.

Mark had been sent on a mission to find out what all the imperial freighters were smuggling. They were becoming a common sight lately. Rumors arose such as more cortosis was being smuggled. Another was that they were making an army of TIE's to invade them.

Greebo, a rodian, was Marks co-pilot. "Do I need to come?"

Mark replied, "No but thanks anyways."

Greebo sighed. "Oh well."

"Maybe next time." Mark glanced up at the giant fan that was at the end of the shaft, _if there is a next time…_ he thought.

The Hawkeye landed in a cargo hold. There was a small bridge across the walkway into a control center. Mark walked into the center. All he saw was an admiral standing there. He had dozed off. Mark let him sleep. He looked at the controls and pressed a button. The fan slowly kicked to life. The admiral woke up. Before he could scream, Mark drew his lightsaber and sliced him across the chest. Some Stormtroopers that were on patrol walked into the room.

Mark instantly threw the lightsaber killing all of them except for one trooper. He dodged the blow, but his weapon was sliced in half. He ran out but was caught in the fans intake. He was pulled screaming towards the fan. Mark winced as he heard the crunch of the trooper's armor against the fan.

Mark sheathed his saber and went into the open door.

He entered the freighter.

To be continued.

Authors notes.

1: This is my first fan fic so please go easy on me in the reviews.

2: I don't know the exact word for when you "turn off" a lightsaber so I'll use sheathed. It also sounds cooler.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Freighter

Mark left the duct and immediately ran into a maze of boxes. He jumped up on top of a box. On the other side, two Stormtroopers were chatting. "So, what's new?" asked one of them.

"Not much." Answered the other.

"Why do we have to guard this Primus anyways?"

"Yeah, this stuff is stupid. Who's going to infiltrate a freighter anyways?"

Mark snickered.

"Did you hear that?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, it sounded, human!"

"I know you're out there."

Mark jumped down on them drawing his saber as he came down. "I'm here!" He yelled. He flailed wildly and sliced up one before he could draw his blaster. The other one had already taken out his gun. Mark sliced it away before the trooper could fire it. Using the force, Mark gripped the trooper by the neck and held him against the wall. Calmly he asked: "Okay what are these people doing with this Primus?"

"I don't-cough-know, I'm just taking orders."

"Forget you." Mark released his grip on the trooper and dropped him. "Leave. If you- ahh what the hell, I'll just kill you here."

He did just that. Mark then deactivated his Lightsaber and began to walk around. With further exploration Mark found that there were too many guards to just walk around, he would have to use stealth. He pushed open a grate to the air duct that ran around the room.

Carefully setting the grate in place, he crawled through the duct. While he was moving through the duct, he saw some "esteemed" type people enter a conference room. He went into the room from the duct.

From his vantage point he could see that there were a bunch of Rodians and only five humans. One took the head of the table and immediately began speaking. "Thank you for coming here to complete the deal. I apologize for the state of ship and the lack of comfortable quarters, but, business is business."

One near the entrance yelled "Just get to the freakin point."

The chairman said to a strong looking fellow "Silence him, Oom."

Oom walked up to the Rodian, grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him outside. Mark followed him the best he could. Looking down through the grate, he saw Oom draw a Lightsaber and killed the Rodian. He took him to the end of the hall and sent the body down a chute that said "Refuse". Then he walked calmly back to the room. Mark was so astonished on how merciless the killing was that he almost forgot to reenter the conference room.

They were making boring small talk until a Stormtrooper entered the room. He whispered something in the chairs ear. He answered back "Oom, go investigate what the trooper says, and take the long way, I don't want you sucked into the fan, just like what accidentally happened to a trooper."

Oom answered, "Okay, right."

He walked out.

Suddenly mark felt a pull on him. He was pulled through the grate and onto the table. "YOU DARE EAVESDROP ON EUR!" Yelled the chairman. All but one Rodian pulled out some nasty looking weapon. The remaining one ran to the wall closest to Eur. He entered a code to a keypad and a door opened. Eur walked to the door and entered it and with the Rodian closed the door. There was the sound of an elevator whirring.

All the remaining Rodians began firing their weapons at Mark. He leapt forward and sliced most of them with his Lightsaber. One of them was trying to escape. Mark thought _Sorry…_and sliced him. _I've got to get back to my ship! That guy Eur sent Oom after Greebo!_ Mark suddenly exclaimed "Greebo!" He called him using the comlink, "Greebo, GREEBO!" _Shit, they got him._ Mark ran towards the door and headed for his ship


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Answers That Only Bring More Questions

Mark ran to the cargo hold fearing the worst. In the command center he disabled the fan and unlocked the door. Running across the narrow bridge he saw as Oom delivered the finishing blow to Greebo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled mark as he drew his saber. He was in a dark rage. He instantly went into a deadlock and kicked at Oom. He fell over and his Lightsaber was deactivated.

Mark went over to see if Greebo was still alive. He was dead. A huge cut along his chest proved it. Oom slowly got up "Ugh" he said "Where am I?"

Mark was puzzled "What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember was when a man named Eur came up to me and moved his hand."

"A mind trick..." Mark looked down at him and held out his hand.

"Thank you." Said Oom. He looked down at Marks dead co-pilot. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"I understand. The dark side clouds all vision and sense of right and wrong."

"You're right. You know, it will be hard now that they know you're here. I'm a pretty good shot and I know how this ship works. Maybe I can be your co-pilot until we get to SM-344."

"SM-344?" asked Mark.

"My home planet. That is the last place I remember being until I got here."

"Well, well, well, the famous Mark Temis in person." Mark heard a chilling voice. A door slid open and the Rodian that escaped with Eur stood there.

"Who are you?" answered Mark.  
"It matters not. I am here to kill you."

"Good luck."

Just as Mark drew his saber, the Rodian flew towards him. He barely blocked the blow. Mark faked a dash to the right and jumped to the left of the Rodian. He slashed at him while he was still open. It barely missed the Rodian's arm. The Rodian pushed at him and knocked mark down. "I find your efforts amusing, but its time to go."

The Rodian jump slashed at him. Mark rolled to the side and cut the Rodian right across the waist. The bottom half fell limp but the first half fell down choking and sputtering. Then all was silent.

"We should leave." Oom said.

"Yes we should." replied Mark.

Getting out of the freighter was no problem but escaping the TIE's was a real pain in the butt. There were about 2 waves of them. They all were shot down with exelent marksmanship, Oom was a good shooter. Mark pushed up on the hyperspace jump lever and they headed to SM-344.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TIE Attack over SM-344

Mark and Oom flew the ship out of hyperspace. Just as they left a huge looking ship jumped into hyperspace. 20 TIE fighters flew towards the Hawkeye. They all began opening fire on the ship. Mark dodged all of the shots. Oom shot the wing off of one and blasted the cockpit of another one. "Look out!" shouted Oom.

"Why?" Mark answered then he looked up "Oh crap."

Just then the wingless fighter flew towards the Hawkeye. Mark flew down and ducked out of the way, just then it exploded. "Make sure you finish the job, Oom. They still can fly before the ship explodes." Mark said.

"Oh yeah…" replied Oom.

Just then Mark pushed a button on the front control console. Just then the view on Oom's screen changed. The turrets on the wingtips now faced backwards. "Fire at the TIE's if they follow us." Said mark.

They began their decent over SM-344. Just as they entered the atmosphere, more and more TIE's began to follow them. Oom kept blasting them, but they just kept coming. Soon there were over 50 fighters following them. As if it were bad enough, the Hawkeye was heading straight for a front. The rain was pelting the windshield of the ship.

Oom kept firing at the fighters but they just kept following them. Suddenly they all in unison began to fire a barrage of lasers at them. Almost none of them connected. One hit the side of the ship. Oom kept firing at them. Just when he thought that they had won, a laser came out of nowhere and struck the engine.

The Hawkeye fell from the sky.

In a last ditch effort, Oom fired a blind shot into the clouds. An explosion told him that he had destroyed them all. Mark was gripping the controls so tightly you would think that they would break. As if it were perfect timing, he regained control of the ship. It was quickly losing altitude. To make matters worse, the ship was over an ocean. Oom kept thinking _we're going to die, we're going to die!_ Oom closed his eyes. Just then the ship caught a thermal and was lifted into the air a little higher.

Just then land was spotted. "I may sound crazy, but we have to speed up." Mark shouted. The stress on the side that was shot was causing some metal fatigue.

"WHAT!" yelled Oom. "You're crazy! We'll never make it!"

"I know." Mark pulled down on the controls and tilted the nose up. Then he began to speed up. There was a huge hole where the ship was shot. The piece of metal started to flap around causing an awful ruckus. "Oom, pull the piece of metal inside." Obediently, Oom did what he was told. The noise stopped. Just then land became really close. "This is going to get really bumpy." Said Mark to himself.

Just then they hit land. I mean hit. The ship bounced and flew up into the air then it made one last bounce and crashed. Mark helped Oom out of the ship. "Damn. The ship is toast."

Oom said "My village is nearby, maybe they can help."

As they kept walking they noticed that the ground was getting more burnt. Soon, there were even some dead bodies on the ground. Mark could feel Oom's stress growing more powerful. Suddenly Oom stopped. Mark looked up there the metal sign that had the village's name hung on its side. The bodies grew thicker. The creaking of the metal sign was beginning to drive Oom insane. Suddenly he started running. Mark followed Oom, calling to him. Oom found a certain building. Quickly he ran inside the building. The building was creaking in the same way as the sign. Mark followed Oom into the building. There he saw Oom weeping. Mark asked "Why did you come **here**?"

Oom looked up, he stared at the wall. The anger was welling up in his veins. "Oom. Oom. **Oom**!" Suddenly he felt a blow to his head. He rubbed the area. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to see if my family was still alive."

Mark tilted his head to the side, in question.

"But the empire came. They killed all of them. They had no mercy. No feelings. They murdered them all. This city, no, this planet, is a dead zone. There is no life here. We are the only ones left. Soon the carrion feeders will arrive. What do we need to get out of here?"

Mark began to feel his pain. "All we need is a blowtorch. We could have left earlier but the compartment where it was stored on my ship was blown off."

Oom went into the other room. In a minute he was carrying a torch. The anger was still in his eyes. "Let's go back to my ship."

They returned to the Hawkeye. Mark ejected the power cell and placed the spare in its place. He began to talk to Oom while he worked "The power cell is what keeps the ship in the air. I can still fly without it, but the fuel gets drained like mad."

He then began placing the pieces of scrap metal over the hole in the side. "That will give us a temporary fix. It keeps the vaccum of space out and the air in. Just to be safe…" Mark lifted the ship using the force and set it down flat on the ground. He opened the cockpit and pulled open a floor compartment. Inside were two spacesuits. Both he and Oom put them on.

The ship instantly picked up, and in seconds they were away. Oom asked "So are we going to go after Eur?"

Mark looked back at him. "No, for a few reasons. One, this ship could not stand another TIE attack so we're going to the lenico belt.

"Why the lenico belt?"

"A bunch of mercenaries, like me, took over the cairn station and some of us, like me call it home."

"But why are we going there?"

"I've got a friend, a really hot friend. She can fix this ship to perfect and better condition in no time."

"Oh, so you're going to visit your girfreind?"

"Yes."

"Wait, isint that against the order?"

"Order? Hah! I reallt dont give a crap! I have a life too!"

"Jeez. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Its no problem. And the second reason is that you are too close to the dark side. Taking on Eur would plunge you into it."

"Oh, I never thought of that."

"And the third reason is that I don't know where he is…" His voice trailed off.

"Well lets head to cairn!" Oom said!

Mark pushed up on the lever and jumped to hyperspace.

Authors notes:

If you played Jedi Outcast you would know where they are going.

And the text where he says he dosent know where he is, should have been smaller as the sentence went on.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cairn

The Hawkeye flew out of hyperspace. They were on the brim of an asteroid belt. Oom looked around. "Did this place explode or something?" he asked.

Mark flew the Hawkeye very carefully around the asteroids. Some began to fly together and crash. "Damn!" He suddenly exclaimed. A group of asteroids crunched together right in his way. He jerked up on the controls just in time. "That, was close." He said. "We're almost at cairn."

All of a sudden, as like perfect timing s huge space station built into an asteroid appeared. The station was the size of a planet. The massive structure amazed Oom. It was either the size or the ominous feeling of the place that surrounded it. The station was covered in twin pulse laser turrets. Each turret was able to move in nearly all directions, and that's just the base. The actual guns had rails all over them allowing precise tracking and shooting.

Mark pulled up to one of the dock bay entrances. A large neon sign told him that the bay was full. He continued to fly around until he found one. Dock bay 244. All three docks were empty. He pulled into the area. A shield in front of him stopped him from going any further. Suddenly his comminunications computer, which was covered in garbage, began to blink. Oom pushed the button. A human female voice asked "State your reason for coming here"

Mark replied "I have two. First, my ship needs to be repaired and second, I know somebody here. She's an administrator. One of the leaders."

The voice sounded slightly exited. "How many people do you have with you and what are their names, and we'll need your name too."

"I am Mark Temis. I have one traveling companion and his name is Oom, I don't know his last name."

Oom corrected Mark "My name is Oom Thu."

The voice sounded really exited now. "One last question Mark: Do you have any weapons other than lightsabers?"

"No, I don't Jen."

The shield in front of them disappeared and the huge door slid open. Mark flew the Hawkeye into the dock. He landed it carefully. He walked towards the door in the upper right corner. Just as he did so, a woman opened the door and held a wookie bowcaster in her hand. When Oom saw this he drew his Lightsaber and lunged at the woman. Mark pushed him down. He said "Oom, this is a friend."

The woman lowered her weapon and kissed Mark. "Welcome home." She said. Mark picked her up and kissed her back. Oom looked away.

Mark asked her "So how are you?"

She answered "Well same old, same old. I had to stop another bar fight."

"Don't you hate having to do that Jen?"

"Yes, but it helps keep the peace."

Mark and Oom followed her down the ever lasting halls of the ship until they reached an elevator bay. Jen took out her card key and slid it down the slider on the elevator. The door opened. As soon as they got in it began whirring to one of the higher floors.

When it opened Jen walked down the hall a little and approached a door. She took out one of her card keys and slid that down the slider. The door slid to the side and they walked in. "Oom, you can sleep in the guest room."

Oom looked at her : "Where is Mark sleeping?"

"With me! Didn't that cross your mind earlier?"

"No."

Jen rolled her eyes. Oom asked "Hey where's Mark?"

"He went to a bar to get a drink. He has a card key. He'll make it back."

"Do you have anything to eat?"

"Yes. I have a salad, two slices of pizza, a bantha loaf and some chips."

"I'll take the chips."

Oom sat down with the chips and turned on the TV. There was some kind of sport on. Oom was mesmerized by it. He had never seen a T.V. before. He sat there for three hours until the lights began to grow dim. Jen said "Okay its time for bed."

"Why?"

"The dim lights. DUH!!!"

"Oh, okay."

Oom walked into the guest room and took off his clothes. He turned out the light and went to sleep.

Jen was pacing around the main room looking anxious. She was in her bathrobe because she just got out of the shower. Just then the door opened. Jen rushed up and kissed mark. He returned it. He smelled of smoke "Sorry I was late. I got caught in a brawl and took it a little too seriously. That's when ol' Lightsaber came out. After that everything went silent. Nobody bothers me anymore. They sent me out of the bar. Before that though, I heard a rumor regar-" Jen silenced him by putting her finger on his lips.

Jen then said "Just get into bed."

Mark and Jen walked down the hall to the bedroom. Jen said that she had to use the bathroom. Mark took off his clothes and got into bed. Jen walked into the room. She took off her robe and Mark turned out the light.

Authors note:

Just so you know Jen's name is pronounced SHEN not its more common pronouciaton.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Transhodians Tale

Mark walked down the hallway and opened the elevator shaft. The chute slid open and he walked in. The hum of the elevator relaxed him. It made him feel at home. Just as soon as it had begun, the ride ended. When the doors opened the noise of mercenaries filled the air. There was a lot of fighting, arguing, and obscenities,

Mark went back to the bar that he was at last night. He walked up to the bartender, who was drying off glasses, and said, "So where did we leave off?"

The bartender looked up. "Oh Yeah!" The bartender was a Transhodian. "So, word has it that the empire has been building a massive space station. It supposedly is thrice the size of the death star."

"How do you know this?"

"Because, I was one of the first to see the ship. I remember it so vividly…"

"It was the day of the great mechanical festival. Everybody was there to show their 'inventions'. Many people would bring something of little value. It was there that I met Eur. He was wandering around looking at things that might be destructive. It was there that he found the mineral Primus.

"Primus was first found on planed SM-10, also known as planet Primus. We named it after the planet where it was found. The planet itself was 67 percent primus. The planet Primus was very far from the sun in that system. Thus, it was the tenth planet in the system. The planet itself had an unbreathable atmosphere, but the moon SM-1014 had an atmosphere that could preserve life. So we set up a base there. We would make daily trips to the planet to mine the mineral.

"Primus has many properties. If a small jolt of electricity is sent to it, it puts it into a state where it phases in and out of physical existence. There is probably only 100 kg of it in the entire universe. The most used is probably its destructive properties. If it is even touched, it creates a massive heat flare. That flare will probably destroy anything near it, even rock. The heat of the flare all depends on the size of the primus flare.

"The second property of primus is the vast amount of energy. Because of its unstable and shifting nature, it can't be hooked up to anything. The only way to tap its power is to have a bunch of mining droids."

Mark looked confused. He asked "Wait a minute, mining droids can take minerals from deposits, but the minerals are physical. From what I understand about Primus, its nature renders it shifting from physical to a translucent gas, then to nothing. The energy is sent to another area of the 'core'"

"I was getting there. At first Primus was used as a weapon that was shot out of heavy cannons. Back then, there was so much of it, you could find it just by landing on planet SM-10 and mining a little of it.

"During the war between the empire and the rebels, Primus was used to control riots on Naboo. It was a brutal process. The empire just launched spheres down onto the helpless rioters.

"I created droids from regular mining droids that would mine the energy right from a thing. Then they would transfer it from a wire that they were connected to. They gain energy right from the primus and it allows maximum energy. I also created a droid that took the energy and then concentrated it into a super-destructive beam. The denser the concentration, the more powerful the beam. But then somebody stole the prototype. I was able to get a glance at him before he took it; he looked like a man from SM-344. I could tell by the pointed ears, the green eyes and the quarter sphere shoulder plate on his left shoulder."

Mark shuddered. _So that's what Oom did before he joined up with me._

"Eur bought my creations and I left the inventing business. And now I'm here. The thing is that, he told me not to tell anybody about the properties of primus. I glanced out the window to see his ship leave and the ship was massive! It had a huge gun mounted on it and was built out of an asteroid. I could tell that it ran on Primus because of the exhaust vent. He probably bought the droids so he could use it to power that massive ship."

"You understand that he was the guy who stole the droid that concentrated the energy?"

"What! Oh my god! He might be on a massive killing spree! I've got to get out of here! The troopers could be anywhere." As he said that, he ran out of the bar. He turned towards the ship bays and got shot through the chest, fell onto his knees, and died.

Mark shuddered. _Oh damn_. He thought to himself. He drew his Lightsaber and walked out to the area where the troopers were.

As soon as the troopers saw him, they opened fire. Mark blocked all of the shots that came near him. A few shots were a terrible aim and hit plants or buildings. The shots that were deflected hit their mark on the Stormtroopers, killing them instantly. Mark slowly walked forward deflecting the trooper's shots and looking as intimidating as he could.

When Mark was in fighting range he began to attack with his Lightsaber. All but one was killed, of course, Mark dashed over to the trooper who took out a heavy repeater. He held it up to his shoulder and took aim. Mark sliced the trooper's gun in half and held his saber to the trooper's neck. "Normally, I keep the weapons of the people that I kill but for you I'll make an exception." He said with an intimidating voice. Then he sliced the trooper's neck.

Mark went to the hallway to the 'executive offices/rooms' and went back to Jen's apartment. Tomorrow, he and Oom would leave for Eur's station.

Meanwhile on the Eur's ship, the Hellbringer:

Eur sat in the command chair of his ship. "Alright men, set a course for the Lenico Belt. There, my master's dream of crushing the rebel's base will be complete. Darth Vader's dream will be continued"

The Hellbringer jumped into hyperspace. Destination: Lenico Belt.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cairn Enters the Fray

Mark returned to Jen's room. She was waiting for him. "I heard that you got into another fight."

Mark nodded.

"Well I've decided that I'm going to send the station into action."  
Mark gasped. "What! That ship can destroy an entire planet. I was talking with a Transhodian that knew a lot about Primus."

"What does Primus have to do with anything?"

"That's what his ship is made out of."

"Oh."

"I know."

"I'll call the officers and we'll man the heavy guns."

With that said she went and picked up a comlink and said that the station was going into action. An overhead speaker system said that if any mercenaries that want to earn extra money to go to the command office in the main terrace. Mark left to go there.

The main terrace is the largest room in the entire station. It is over 6 stories high, and has a fountain in the middle of it. It reminded Mark of a place called a mall from a planet called SOL-3 also known as Earth.

An officer was taking to a crowd of mercs. All of them were battle hardened warriors that were excellent marksmen. The officer also was telling how to target the guns on the turrets that were on the ship. Again the overhead speakers blared. A voice said that they had five minutes to get to their designated turret before they got out of hyperspace.

Mark was given a heavy gun. It moved very slowly, and had a slow fire rate. On the plus side it had a pack of fast tracking mini-turrets all over it. It was reserved for him. On his left side, Jen was there. If they died that day, they were going to go together.

The ship pulled out of hyperspace. There was the huge ship. Parts of it were an asteroid and other parts were protruding metal that were command chambers and berths. Almost immediately they began to fire. Mark called the main command chamber on his comlink. "How fast can this thing go?"

A crackly voice on the other side answered "It can move in small jumps of speed. We call it a pulsar boost."

"Good, charge it up we're going to need to move on a dime here."

"Okay."

On Mark's radar screen multiple TIE fighters pulled up in organized rows. His fast tracking turrets clicked and hummed. He looked over and saw that they were the size of the turrets on the Hawkeye; just not as long. The TIE's began firing a row of shots, then pulled under the ship to come around again for a second pass. Shots were flying everywhere. A few turrets blew up and even more TIE's were shot down. Through all the carnage, Mark saw a familiar ship. It was an imperial Lander! They were trying to invade the station!

Mark shouted into his comlink "Attack the Lander!"  
All of the turrets began concentrating fire in the underbelly of the Lander. Within a few seconds, the Lander was destroyed. Its remains fell and landed on two turrets. The weight of the ship crushed the turret and whoever was in it. Mark shuddered.

Eur was watching the carnage from a chamber high on the metal face on the ship. He grinned with utmost evil. This would be his first victory. He could tell.

Back at Cairn, the battle raged on. Mark's heavy gun was taking a lot of damage. He flipped a switch on the side and the turrets switched into a defensive mode. Just as he did so, a barrage of lasers came at him from multiple sides. Mark closed his eyes and braced himself for the vacuum of space to come and take him to oblivion. That moment never came. The fast tracking turrets shot away lasers!

Mark knew that the battle was hopeless. He devised a clever plan. He contacted Jen on his comlink. "What's up?" A familiar voice said.

"I have a plan. I'm going to take the Hawkeye and use the confusion. While I'm there, I'll fly in and destroy the ship."

"Okay. I'll set the turret back to regular mode."

Mark climbed out of the heavy gun and ran to the Hawkeye. Oom was there waiting for him. "Where do you think you're going?" he said.

Mark had a look of annoyance on his face. "I'm going to the Hellbringer."

"Okay. I'm coming with you."

"No. This is my job."

"Well its mine too. I've got a planet to avenge!"

"Fine. When we get in, we'll split up. I'll go for Eur and you try to disable the beam."

"Right."

The Hawkeye turned around and flew out of the docking bays with a slowed hurriedness. The airlock went down as fast as it was up and they sped away into the void. To the Hellbringer.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mark vs. Eur (For the first time)

_Italics:_ thoughts

(Words in parentheses): Random Authors Notes

Mark and Oom flew under the battle just below enemy fighter's sensor range. The merc fighters had them engaged and the turrets had helped weaken them quite a bit. The only visible way into the ship was through the hole where the great beam was. Oom gulped when Mark told him that.

As they were flying through, the beams cylinder was losing its cylindrical shape. Below it was an electrical path that went all the way through the tunnel, branching off and going to other parts of the ship.

Mark found a cargo bay that was almost level to the area where the electrical path was. He docked the ship there. He then turned on a force field that protected them from the radiation.

Oom went towards the beam projector. Using the force, he pulled a bunch of high-yield explosives near it. He probably would set them off later (coughing next chapter).

Mark walked to the command chambers, which were on the upper floors. The ship was an immense maze of corridors and hallways. Mark had a few run in's with the local storm troopers, but they were no match for a Lightsaber.

Eventually, Mark found an elevator that took him closer to the upper levels. These levels were more heavily guarded, so he took to stealth. The big problem was that there wasn't much cover in the hallways. Just a couple of pillars on the walls every four or five yards. Mark used a whole shipload of mind tricks.

After a lot of walking, Mark found the troopers locker room. There would be an extra suit there. He crept through the rows of lockers. The place reeked. Mark found armor and put it on with relative ease. _This reminds me of when I was in the army _he thought. He found a Heavy repeater and fell into place with a patrol group.

He walked in perfect synchronization with the group, but his Lightsaber made a bit of a bulge in his disguise. Only careful examination would give him away, or at least that what he thought earlier.

Eur was watching him on a security camera. He enjoyed looking at what was happening on his ship. His command chamber was custom made so he could watch anything from the comfy areas of his ship. When he saw Mark, he only thought that it was simple Plexiglas (I don't know the exact material that troopers wear for armor okay?) mistake in the factory, but then he recognized the bulge. A Lightsaber.

Eur called for his two best guards to protect the chamber. He got up and stared out of the huge two-story window that overlooked the battle. He called out to one of the guards. "Tell me, how do you react when you kill? Do you lose it? Does your blood boil? Mine does."

The trooper, reluctant to answer said, "I think that killing relaxes me. It helps me take out anger."

"Good."

Eur stared out the window and called for the elevator to the lower half. It slid up, filling the gap between the window and him. He stepped into the hologram and went down to his private chamber. He picked up his Lightsaber and went back on to the elevator. To go into Eur's chamber was an instant death.

The guards had been killed when Eur went up. Mark was leaning on the panel. "Hello Eur." he said. He tore off the armor and drew his Lightsaber. "Its time to die!" He jumped at Eur. Eur didn't even flinch. At the last possible second, Eur took out his saber and drew it, just in time to deflect Mark's blow. The blow set Mark off balance and Eur came for the kill. Mark stepped away as he regained his balance.

Taking the offensive, Mark rushed forward, swinging rapidly deflecting all of the blows. Eur did a backflip and dodged the blow. Mark rushed forward _He bought it! _He thought. Mark swung and took off Eur's hand. He fell to the ground. Mark held his Lightsaber just inches away from Eur's head. "You killed my father. You killed everybody on my station. Massacred them! They never stood a chance!" He yelled

Eur looked up. He said "Marcus."

"What?"

"Marcus King was your name. Marcus, there's something you should know about me. I am your father-

"What!"

Eur pushed Mark away and held him against the wall. "I said that I was your fathers brothers son."

Mark stared quizzically. "So you mean to say that we're cousins?"

"Yes. So Marcus," there was a long pause of cold silence. Only the hum of the computers broke it. "Goodbye." He threw Mark into his room and brought up the elevator, trapping him in there. Eur left the room and shut the doors. Mark sat there, trying to comprehend what just happened. _That bastard._ Mark forced the elevator down and left the room, hot on the trail of Eur.

Authors Note: (Again)

I plan of introducing the childhood of Mark and his connections to Eur. That's another story. (Don't worry, I'll tell it.)


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oom's Discovery

Oom walked out of the ship and on to the metal path near the beam projector. Somehow the area was pressurized, and walked up to it. There were two troopers waiting there, taking a break. They both took out their helmets and began to smoke.

"Smoking kills!" Oom yelled. He sliced off both of their heads. "And so do I." He searched their bodies for equipment, and found a card key. He wandered near the giant projector, and found a secret door. It was blocked by a bunch of boxes. Only a corner of the door was viewable, the rest was concealed. One box had primus stored in it. Oom took a few steps back and shot it with his blaster rifle. The area heated up to about 110 degrees Fahrenheit and the boxes evaporated. Oom thought _damn, if I were any closer, I probably would be a pile of ashes. _

Oom walked to the door and slid the card key and the door opened. He stepped through the doorway. The area was spherical, with a cylindrical hole that fell to another area. To his left was a path that led to a control center that was just about 10 feet below the core. The control panel had a hole in the center that probably was large enough for the core to fit through. A human manned it. To his right was a service elevator that slid down, and then fell down to the area below the core.

Oom took out his saber, and destroyed the projector droid. He knew what it looked like, so it was easy for him to find it. The man at the controls looked up at him. The man who was at the controls drew a Lightsaber and jumped for the elevator on Oom's right. Oom jumped to intercept him, and inadvertley activated the elevator, it slid in a circular motion around the room, slowly losing height. As it descended, all that they did was trade blows. Then it reached the hole. There was a loud click and the platform began to descend.

Oom fought with a slow, but strong style. His opponent, who was quite experienced with his Lightsaber, was a quick fighter, giving Oom a heavy disadvantage. They traded blows, but Oom got lucky with his patented move. He spun, ducked and jumped up. It knocked the Lightsaber out of his opponents hand, and knocked his hand, and part of his arm off.

"Well, you certainly can use a saber well." He said, while clutching his severed hand. "I see, that you know that you have a technique that is unmatched by my skills."

Oom held his saber close to the Jedi's neck. "You will be silent, or I will silence you permanently."

"Why? The limb that I just lost was all I had." His other hand and part of his arm was gloved. He slowly removed the glove, revealing the mechanical hand. "Master Eur would have enjoyed it if you worked for him."

A wave of memories crashed over Oom. He saw himself hunt down all sorts of innocents. He saw himself stealing the projector droid. He saw him orphan children, heck kill children.

Oom fell down and clutched his face, sobbing. "Um, are you okay?"

Oom didn't even look up. "I did. I did all his dirty work."

The Jedi looked up. "Well, my time has come. Please, give Eur what" he coughed up blood. "Give him-" he coughed again, his voice was fading. "What he" his voice was a whisper. "deserves." he finished the sentence, and passed on. Oom leaned over, and closed his eyes. He said a home planet prayer to his god for the enemy Jedi's forgiveness, and that he not be banished to El-egor. Or hell.

Oom took out a fire starter and lit the Jedi on fire. It was the proper burial for a Jedi, to die by fire as to not leave a corpse. Oom let him burn in peace. He leaned on a box, and wept. He wept for his people. He wept for the Jedi, because he thought that in those last moments of his life, they had a short friendship. And he wept, for people.

The elevator came to a halt, and he found himself in an assembly area. A hovering droid came and picked up a pile of boxes and left. Oom got up and looked around to see what was being assembled.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Oom's escape.

Oom walked over to the edge and looked over it. Over it was a huge assembly line. There were about three conveyor belts. One was making wings for TIE fighters. The middle was forming cockpits, and the nearest one to Oom was making the other wing. At the end, they were getting fused together. Then, a crane picked it up, and sent it on a rail that went to the dock bays, where more pilots eagerly awaited their ships.

Oom jumped down and Landed on the conveyor belt with the wings on it. He shoved one of the wings off it and it fell down to who knows where. Oom kept walking and drew his saber. Whenever a droid that would edit the wings came near him, he would slice it off, and disabled it.

Oom got to where the belts converged, and plunged his saber down it. There was a huge explosion and that conveyor belt stopped. Oom was flung from the belt and grabbed the middle conveyor belt. He pulled himself up and redrew his saber. He shoved off a cockpit and walked against the belt. He followed the same kind of pattern for the other belt.

Oom couldn't find anything to disable it, but he caught another explosion in his peripheral vision. A bunch of worker droids emerged, ready to repair the belt. Oom jumped over to the ledge where they were putting on their jetpacks. Almost immediately as he landed, they took out blasters and began to fire at him.

Oom ran up and took one down, then he jumped over and 'killed' the rest of them. He entered the command chamber, that was manned by a droid torso mounted on a metal rod. It probably was remotely controlled by a person in another area.

Oom tore it off its mount, and pressed a big red button. A loud alarm sounded. He jumped up and climbed into a TIE fighter. He tried to pilot it up the area where he was. He wasn't the greatest pilot. He had to destroy whatever got in his way. He moved very slowly, so he wouldn't take damage.

All of a sudden, Oom heard a huge boom, then behind him a wave of flames chased him. He jumped on the throttles and sped up. Just as he saw the way out, the bay doors began to close. He turned the ship sideways and braced himself for impact.

When Oom crashed through the doors, he lost both of his wings, and all control. His ship crashed against the floor, bounced, and crached again. His ship dragged and hit a wall. His cockpit glass was cracked. But, the convetional way to leave was pressed against the wall, so he kicked out the glass and climbed out.

He expected to see a limitless number of troopers waiting to shoot him, but all he saw were a bunch of severed body parts, and dead troopers. Mark must have been there. He jumped down and he saw a familiar face. "You always make dramatic entries." Mark said.

"Well, I kind of was trying to escape an explosion." He said, putting his hand behind his head in embarresment.

"Well, ive got news."

"What?"

To be concluded…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Final Chapter/Eur Goes Down

(Insert Eye Of The Tiger song here)

Mark ran down the hallway to where the core could be entered. He just ran into Oom and gave him new orders.

_"I'm going after Eur." Mark said._

_"Should I help you?"_

_"No. These are my people that I'm avenging. You need to go and get the Hawkeye ready. It's going to be hard getting out of here."_

Mark continued to run down the hallway. He found the beam opening, and entered through its secret door. Eur was they're waiting for him.

"Welcome King." He cackled.

"Sorry Eur, your time is up. Your reign of evil is over."

"I'm sorry. You don't stand a chance. Every challenger that stood before me was killed almost instantly. But that doesn't matter here. Now, your people, again, stand in my way."

"Its not to late. Come join the light side again, all is not lost."

"No, you join me. Think of it even now you take the path of destruction."

"No. I take the path of protection. To protect my people, I will destroy you."

Eur pressed a button and the core platform stretched, and slid over the core. He pressed another button and the center hole closed. They drew sabers and traded blows. Mark got into a deadlock with Eur. Eur pushed mark backwards and his head pounded against one of the rails.

Mark was seeing stars. With blurred vision, he saw Eur approach him and raise his saber to do a huge blow. Mark grabbed his saber and rolled to the side. Eur's attack cut a slit in the metal. Mark launched up and attacked at Eur. He threw his saber over his side and blocked it.

Eur jumped up and landed on one of the extractor droids. Mark threw his saber on the cable that kept it supported and it was cut in half. Without a support, the droid began to fall. Eur leapt off it and landed on the control platform.

Mark said, "Had enough yet?"

Eur retorted "NEVER!"

They continued to trade blows and fight. As Mark got into another deadlock he forced Eur backwards and over the edge. He landed on the metal path that held the control center on top. Eur scrambled up the path back to Mark.

Once again, they got in a deadlock. Eur then forced Mark over the edge. He dropped his Lightsaber and Eur held him suspended over the pit. Eur cackled, "Well King, looks like that your time is up."

_I've got to time this just right._

Eur cocked his head to the side. He dropped Mark and waited to hear him screaming. He never did. He looked and saw Mark right behind him. Mark forced him over edge and held him there. Mark said "My, how the tables have turned. It ends for you here. My people will be avenged. I though am not going to let you drop, because if you grab the pipe for the broken miner droid, this will continue."

"Damn, just when I thought I could steal a territory from Halla… I warn you traveler." he said.

Markpulled Eur towards him and slammed him into the core. The core began to flare, and almost instantly, the room grew hotter. Mark ran out and mounted the Hawkeye.

Oom was they're waiting for him. The flare did not care about walls. Mark got in and lifted the ship before he even was strapped in. Mark shot forward, with Oom shooting out any obstacles that were in his way. The fires of the exploding core were chasing him. They sped up, only expecting what might happen.

* * *

On Cairn, Jen looked at the exploding station. She couldn't see if Mark got out in time. She thought she heard a noise, but she continued to look out the window. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to scream, but saw that it was Mark! She turned around and hugged him.

With the threat of the empire gone for the foreseeable future, the galaxy became peaceful once more.

The End

For Now…

Epilogue

On the darkest of all planets a creature stirs. Just like a changeling, but far more dangerous. A dark creature awaits Mark.


End file.
